the last one left
by edwardluv1
Summary: its alittle differant but has the same concept. she fins out shes a vampire princess so i hope u enjoy


Page | 1

**The last one left.**

_By: Allison Bradford_

INTRO

She lies there in her bed. All there is is darkness. It feels like she can't breathe. It's sucking her in. no breath escapes or enters her lungs, as it feels, but she knows it does. There's no use. She feels like she's dying. Why can't she breathe? She wonders. She jolts up looking around her room. It's morning. Her face is covered in sweat and her heart is pounding. She took in short rapid breaths. What just happened? She always has those dreams. Her long black hair clung to her persperated covered face. Fear shone in her emerald green eyes. Nobody liked her much. All the other girls were jealous of her beauty and because she was Lamia, princess of Palatino city, Romania. When she was 2 years old her father died. A year later her mother remarried. The fellow city people convinced her mother to put her up for adoption. She was adopted by an American man. This is her story.

13 years later……chapter 1

"Good morning sweetie" Dad said. I opened my eyes. "Dad! It's Saturday! Can't I sleep in?" I asked. "You already did. It's noon. Did you forget? It's gym day." He chuckled. I jolted up. "Really!? Give me 10 minutes" I said then got up and ran to the bathroom. I brushed through my long, silky, black hair. I put on some jogging shorts and a sports bra. I put my hair into a neat pony tail than ran downstairs. "Wow that was fast" Dad said. "I told you it would only take 10 minutes." I said pouring myself a cup of coffee. "What do you think you're doing?" Dad demanded. "What?" I asked innocently. "You know you're not allowed to have caffeine" He chuckled. "Aww c'mon dad! It's decaf" I whined. He sighed and nodded. I smiled and sipped the hot liquid. We got in the big grey jeep and drove to the gym. Trent was walking through the doors as we pulled in. I jumped out and ran over to him. "Hey" I smiled. "Oh hey Lamia, what's up?" he smiled. "Nothing just coming for my weekly workout." I smiled. "Cool." He chuckled. I walked over to the tread mill. A few minutes later dad joined me. I set it to the jog setting and jogged for a few minutes. Trent walked by. "No! No! You have to keep your back straight and shoulders back." He said gently pushing my shoulder and stomach back. His hands were warm on my bare shoulder and abdomen. "Okay" I sighed deeply. He walked out the back exit. My eyes trailed after him. I noticed a young couple staring at me in awe. I turned back around and continued exercising. I looked over my shoulders a few times. They still gawked at me." What! Do you have a staring problem!?" I yelled at them. They looked down embarrassed. Dad walked over to me. "What's wrong Lamia?" He asked. "Those freaks keep staring at me." I said jerking my thumb behind me. "He needs to teach her some manners" the man whispered. "I'll show you some manners" I growled under my breath. "Hey! What's going on here?" Trent asked from behind me. I hadn't heard him come in. "They keep looking at me! It's creepy! "I said. "We're sorry. You're just so beautiful" The woman smiled tears in her eyes. "Oh. Uh, well, thanks. And err.... sorry for yelling" I chuckled nervously. I turned and walked quickly to the punching bag. I punched it until my fists hurt. I was still aggravated. Sweat covered my face. I wiped it off with a towel. Trent came by to check on me. "Need any help?" He asked. "Yeah. Box with me. I need a partner "I said putting on my gold boxing gloves. I went over to the padded area and put my hands up. He walked over and stood in front of me. "Now just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you have to go easy on me" I warned him. "Okay" He said then pulled his shirt off. My eyes trailed over his six pack. "Ready" he asked. I nodded. He made the first move and I dodged it easily. He tried again and got me in the stomach. I hit him with an uppercut. He staggered back a little. He slugged me in the shoulder. I managed a hit in his stomach. He spun and tripped me. "Huh-uh! It's on now" I laughed pulling my gloves off and pulled him down next to me. "Hey that's a foul!" he chuckled. Sometime while tripping each other we started to wrestle. I almost had him pinned but he grabbed my arm, pulled me under him and pinned me. "Not bad but I still got you" He joked. "I let you win" I giggled. He helped me up. "I didn't hurt you did I" He asked. I shook my head. He sighed in relief. Dad was talking to the couple that was staring at me. A frown set deep on his face. "Hey I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me tomorrow night." He said nervously. My heart skipped a beat. "Sure!" I smiled. "Cool I'll pick you up around 8" he smiled. I nodded. "C'mon Lamia!" dad called. "Bye see you tomorrow" I said then went to my dad's side. "Good bye Ramone, Aphillia." Dad said then we left. He seemed stressed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I have to tell you something when we get home" he sighed. "What?" I asked. He didn't answer. "You can tell me daddy." I smiled. He frowned deeper. We rode in silence. "Did I embarrass you? I'm sooooo sorry daddy! I didn't mean to It's just that it was creeping me out! Please don't hate me! I love you so much! Will you please forgive me! I'm really truly sorry!" I sobbed. "Oh honey no you didn't embarrass me. Of course I don't hate you. How can anyone hate such a pretty face?" he smiled softly. I wiped my eyes and smiled. We walked inside. "What was it that you needed to tell me" I asked. "Well you'll probably hate me but……. You were adopted when you were 3" he sighed waiting for my reaction. "I was WHAT?!"I gasped and yelled at the same time. He looked down ashamed.

"I'm not your little girl?" I asked hurt. "Yes! You'll always be my little girl! No one can take that away!" He said desperately. 'Great I go to bed my dad's daughter and now I don't know who my parents are' I thought. "There's more" He whispered "Like what?" I growled. There was a knock on the door before he could answer. He walked off to get it. Angry tears rolled down my cheeks. "I told you to come by later. I just only told her. She doesn't know about the other thing" he told someone. I walked over to join him. The couple from the gym was standing in the doorway. "What are they doing here?" I asked in an angry whisper. The young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes smiled at me. The woman had eyes the same color as mine. Her hair was blond though. I also noticed that we both had high cheekbones. Our noses were the same, too."No! You're not! This is all just a bad dream!" I gasped in realization. "Oh sweetie! I'm your real mom" she smiled. I pushed past them and ran out the door and down to my best friend Sam's house. She was on the front porch playing with her Shetland, Molly. "What's wrong?" She asked a worried look on her face. "Dad told me I was adopted!"I sobbed. "Oh! Well that's a shocker. You okay?"She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. She wrapped her tan arms around my waist (she's shorter than me) and hugged me tightly. "Go get Jupiter and we can ride while you tell me about it." She smiled. I silently got my horse Jupiter and rode back to Sam's. We rode on the trail behind her house. The trail twisted and turned deeper and deeper into the woods. I told her everything except for Trent asking me out all way up until my "mom" showed up. She had a sympathetic expression on her face. "You should go talk to them. You know give them a chance to explain" she suggested.

"Your right. I just don't want to."I sighed. "Okay let's talk about something else. Did you see Trent at the gym?" she asked. "Yeah we wrestled. He won" I sighed remembering. "You mean you actually got to feel those sexy arms on you?!" she asked. I nodded. "I need dirty details" she chuckled. "It was nothing really. We wrestled then he asked me out for a movie tomorrow night" I shrugged my shoulders. "He asked you out!!!! That's huge!" she smiled. "You know what I think I'll go talk to them" It's better than listening to her gush about my date. I added mentally. I turned Jupiter around and rode home. After putting him back I went inside. They were on the couch waiting for me. All 3 heads snapped up as I walked into the room. Relief filled my real mom's face. My adopted fathers face mirrored hers. "What else did you have to tell me?" I asked. "You might want to sit down for this" my 'mom' said. I sat on the edge of the chair in front of them. "You're a Romanian princess. Your 16 birthday is coming up and your kingdom needs you." She said. I burst out laughing. "You're joking right? What's next? I'm also a vampire?" I only meant it as a joke but the look on her face said it all. "Am I really? Whoa, whoa, whoa so you're trying to say I'm a vampire princess?" I asked. "Well actually your father was a shape-shifter. But I'm a vampire so technically yes you're a shifting vampire princess." She smiled. I looked at my used-to-be father. He looked just as confused as me. "What do you mean by 'was'? I asked. "He died when you were only 2 years old. A year later I married Ramone. He is your dad now. And we both love you very much" Aphillia smiled hugging Ramone's arm. "if you loved me so much why did you give me away? I mean don't get me wrong I've loved my life and my father. I'm glad you did but why?" I asked. A smile spread across my dad's face. "You have to understand the situation I was put in! The other girls and woman resented you because of your beauty. Even at that young age you were undeniably gorgeous. I was put under a lot of pressure! And Ramone was terribly ill. I had no choice." She pleaded her face full of sorrow. "Giving you away was the hardest thing we ever had to do" Ramone added. "Let me guess you want me to move all the way to Romania." I said. They nodded in unison. "How soon?" I managed to whisper. "We were hoping to leave tonight" Ramone smiled. "No way! I've got a date with Trent tomorrow! I've been waiting 2 months for this. I'm going." I growled. "You're defiantly your father's kid. He always did have a nasty temper. When we get back home you'll have to work on that. You get to mad and you could cause some serious damage" Ramone chuckled. "So what are you?" I asked. "Shape shifter." He smiled. "How old were you when you first shifted?" I asked.

"It was on my 16th birthday. I was trying to show off in front of my friends and I shifted into an arctic fox. I was so proud and all of my friends were impressed. You feel special changing for the first time. It's mainly your most used emotion that triggers it. For me it was geed then but now its happiness. What's your most used emotion?" he asked. "Love" I smiled. "Please tell me your not a woos." He pleaded. "Trust me I' not. I love to wrestle around and to box. In fact I'm a black belt in karate." I smiled proud of myself. "What else do you like to do?" Aphillia asked. "Well I like to sing; occasionally you'll catch me at one of those old fashioned balls." I smiled. "Good because we're throwing you a welcome home ball. Do you know how to waltz?" Ramone asked. I nodded. "Good" Aphillia smiled. "You should still pack up because we leave the day after your date" Ramone added. I nodded stiffly. "What school will I be going to?" I asked. "Batang School for vampire training." They both answered. I nodded and went upstairs to pack my clothes. By the time I had everything packed up it was midnight. Aphillia and Ramone had left around 11:30pm. I climbed in bed and fell asleep quickly. I tossed and turned all night. I awoke to the sun streaming through my window. I walked down the steps slowly. My 'dad' was sitting at the table eating some eggs. Aphillia and Ramone were sitting next to him. They looked up and smiled at me as I walked in. I nodded and sat down.

"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" Aphillia asked gently.

"I tossed and turned all night. But other than that I slept good." I smiled. Just then someone knocked on the door. Ramone got up to answer it.

"Lamia you have a visitor!" he yelled.

"Who is it?" I asked back.

"A young lady named Sam!" he answered

"Tell her to come here." I said. Soon Ramone and Sam walked into the room.

"Sam this is my real parents Ramone and Aphillia." I mumbled.

"Hi. Okay lets go pick out the outfit you'll wear tonight and if you're lucky he'll ask you out again." She smiled broadly.

"Let's go to my room I've got something to tell you." I sighed leading her upstairs.

"What? Did you cancel on Trent?!" she asked shocked.

"No! but they said I leave right after my date" I said looking down at my shoes.

"What do you mean leave?" she asked incredulous.

"I'm moving to Romania


End file.
